Amnesia
by Xeyi
Summary: Things for Yato and Yukine have been going smoothly. But once Yukine starts having vivid nightmares of his past life, he begins to question his sanity as he is plagued with the reoccuring memories and flashbacks. And there is only one person he can turn to rely on. (Rated M just to be safe for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest like a bass drum, his feet carrying him as fast as they could with all his might.

He didn't know what he was running for. He was just running, trying to get away.

He could hear footsteps tailing him, and he could practically feel the breath of another being on the back of his neck.

His breath came out in short pants, his lungs burning with the need for more air. But he couldn't stop, or whatever chasing him would catch up. He was terrified. Purely, utterly terrified.

His knees gave way, his body lurching forward as he tumbled to the gravel below him. He let out a huff at the impact, eyes strewn shut as he caught his breath. He tried to get back up on his feet, but his trembling legs wouldn't cooperate. And that alone terrified him more than he already was.

He heard the footsteps approaching, and turned just in time to see the black figure only a few paces away. It reached for him, and he screamed.

Yukine awoke with a jolt, his breathing labored and a wearing a shocked expression. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself look half decent after his thrashing about on the shrine floor. He took a quick glance at Yato, watching the black haired male's sleeping form.

He was mumbling on about having multiple regalia with big breasts and all of the booze that he could ever ask for. An occasional grin would break out over the god's face at his lucid dreaming. Yukine could of rolled his eyes, but he refrained. "What an idiot.." Was the words murmured from his lips. Just watching the ravenette sleep had managed to calm the usually stubborn regalia down. But he was still plagued by that nightmare, and the sudden coldness that he felt. He could even see his own breath. It was usually chilly at night, but usually it never got so cold that he could see their breath so clearly.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine, but it wasn't from the cold. He felt a horrid, eerie feeling. Like a bad omen. As though the cold was a foreshadow to a much darker event that would reveal itself later on, and that feeling alone set the fear alight in his chest once again.

He shook it off, pulling his knees up to his chest as he took a deep breath. It was just his imagination running wild. That was it. He was just over-thinking things.

Right?

With a shaky sigh, he glanced over at the raven haired deity. It was freezing out there, at least for him. And Yato was warm, and could at least provide some sort of comfort and safety. Even though he hated to admit it, Yukine was scared and felt the need to be closer to the god. Especially since it was dark out, and he could practically feel like something was still hunting him down, much like that nightmare he just experienced. What was that, even? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and his mind kept doing a loop, always ending back up at the same spot no matter how much he tried to solve it.

He let out a huff, making his way over towards Yato and curling up close to him. Not exactly close enough to be touching, but enough to feel the heat radiating off of the other. The blonde already felt much safer. With a small, relaxed smile, he closed his eyes and fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

But little did the blonde know that the god was awake and had received every image of that horrid nightmare that the teen regalia experienced. Yato waited until Yukine had fallen asleep before wrapping his arms hesitantly around his form, pulling him closer to himself and securing him in his embrace.

****(A/N: This is just the prologue, yesyes. This is also the first fanfiction that I've ever wrote! Especially a multi-chapter like I'm planning this out to be. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I will try my best to make the story interesting to the readers.**

**Noragami does not belong to me, nor do the characters. Except for the characters that I plan to add into the story in the near future, which will be stated when the time comes for them to appear.)****


	2. Chapter 2

Sun beat down under a certain blonde's eyelids. His eyelids fluttered as he whined, his orange optics slowly emerging from beneath the shroud. Immediately, he was bombarded with bright light, causing him to flinch and bring a hand up to shield himself.

As soon as his eyes adjusted, Yukine looked around, momentarily confused about where he was. His eyes soon fell upon the sleeping face of the God. He almost looked kind of cute, just laying there with peaceful, blissful expression.

Wait. _WHAT_? He did not think Yato was cute! Well, he wasn't half bad looking, but that didn't mean that he was cute.. He was still sleepy, that was it. It was all the drowsiness talking.

In his momentary inner conflict, he had failed to notice that the raven's eyes slipped open to stare up at him, catching every emotion flicking across his face. A smirk brought itself to Yato's face as he brought a hand up to brush against the blonde's face in an attempt to get his attention.

Immediately, Yukine lurched forward, his eyes widening and a bright pink dusting across his cheeks. "Uh.. What?" He asked with a somewhat embarrassed expression, having been caught staring down at Yato like some sort of stalker.

"You were staring at me for like.. five minutes straight with a blank stare. Are you feeling okay?" The raven asked in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"Oh.. Uh.. Well, I was just thinking." Yukine mumbled, looking off to the side and biting his lip.

"You? Thinking? That's something new.." Yato teased, grinning up at Yukine.

"Jerk!" Yukine called with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring daggers at Yato. "This is why I don't tell you anything."

Said raven was about to come up with a witty retort, but his cellphone rang, momentarily pausing their playful argument. With a wink over at Yukine , the God answered the phone.

"Hello! Amazing and wonderful Yato-god speaking! What can I do for you?" A pause. "..Oh? I'm sure we can handle that." Yato said while sitting up, twirling a piece of Yukine's hair between his fingers. The blonde slapped his hand away and stared, mildly curious about what sort of job they were being offered.

Yato gave a few "uh-huh" and "yep"s here and there before speaking. "Sounds good! We'll be right there." With that said, Yato hung up and grinned over at his regalia.

"Well, we've got a job!" He cheered.

"No shit, Sherlock. What type of job?" Yukine replied hotly, still aggravated by their earlier feud.

Yato gave an incredulous look, before shaking the insult off. After all, he was too over-joyed at getting another job request to argue with the blonde. "We just have to hang out with a cute little girl! It's gonna be as easy as pie."

"So we're babysitters today?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. His anger temporarily subsided and genuine curiosity got the better of him. Yato nodded, grabbing a hold of the regalia's hand. "We might as well get it over with, so hold on tight!"

Yukine barely had time to let out a muffled squeak in protest before they were both teleported to a large yard.

"You could maybe warn me before you do that shit, y'know.." Came the almost immediate response.

"Eh, I could. Could of, should of, would of." Mumbled Yato, dragging the blonde into the house.

Almost immediately, both god and regalia noticed the eerie and dark feeling rolling off in waves inside the home. No lights were turned on, and everything looked very clean. Almost too clean. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. It struct Yato as odd almost immediately, but he chose to shut his trap to spare Yukine the trouble of getting anxious. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"I thought we were gonna babysit some girl. Why the hell does it look like no one's home?" Yukine asked, mostly to himself. He took a moment to glance around, noticing that there was a single picture hanging up on the wall. There were three people in the photo, all their faces mysteriously blacked out with ink.

Yato had remained silent, breaking away from Yukine to wander around and investigate the first floor. The regalia took that as a sign to check the upper level of the home.

The blonde made his way up the stairs. At the top, he noticed three seperate doors. One directly in front of him, and one on each side. It was definitely an odd set-up, since the lower level seemed a lot bigger. An instinct told him to check the door to the left of him. With great hesitance, he reached for the knob, slowly turning the silver piece until he heard a distinct "click", indicating that the door opened. He built up his courage, practically busting the door open with one hand as though to startle anything that could be inside.

He was met with darkness.

But something encouraged him to tread on, using his hand to fish around for a light switch. Once found, he flicked it, but there seemed to be no power in the house whatsoever. "Damn.." Came the frustrated mutter. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took small baby steps into the room.

He was terribly afraid of the dark. And after a few moments, he was completely immersed in it. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. But for some odd reason, he felt strangely calm even though his body was trembling with all it's might. That was, until the temperature in the room dropped drastically in mere seconds. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as he suddenly felt as though the room turned into ice, his head frantically jerking side to side to try and find the cause.

A bright light flashed in the middle of the room, followed by a slam of the door. It startled the poor regalia, causing him to practically shriek. Almost as quick as it started, it came to a hault, the room returning to the once silent and empty void it once was. Or for a few seconds at the least. The room's colors contorted until a clear picture was made. And soon, the spirit found himself standing in the middle of a traditional-styled Japanese living room. The TV was on and blaring, but no sound came out. The whole surrounding seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite understand why.

Then, he happened to glance down, and the sight horrified him to the point of jerking him to tears. At his feet, lay two females. One an adult, and one a mere child no more than the age of five. Blood lay splattered across the wooden floor, staining the material a near pitch black as the bodies lay limp and lifeless in the puddle.

"_..in.._" A sudden sound made Yukine jerk his head forward, looking around the room with an eyebrow raised.

"_..kine.._" The voice seemed so soft and far away. As though some one was trying to yell from a distance.

"_Yukine_!"

Yukine easily recognized that voice. It was Yato.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ABOUT.. WHAT.. HALF A YEAR OR MORE TO UPDATE?**

**I've had it sitting in my folders for about four months now or more, I just never posted it. I had it half way written. Then, tonight, I couldn't get sleep so I continued it.**

**I'm sorry if this is short. ;A; I kinda wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I suck at them pfft. Expect Chapter 3 to be posted in a month or so!**


End file.
